shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiryu
Introduction Kiryu is the navigator of the Outlaw Pirates. He is also the crew's resident swordsman. Appearance Kiryu is about the same size as Young. His lean, muscular body shows off the results of his extensive martial training, including multiple scars. He keeps his blue-black hair in a topknot. He wears a white samurai gi opened halfway on his upper body. On his lower body, he wears tan pants with a black belt and grey cowboy boots. He prefers to carry his nodachi over his shoulder instead of wearing it at his side. He also wears a log pose on his wrist. Personality Kiryu acts in the traditional manner of a samurai. He values loyalty and honor above all else, and he shows no mercy to anyone he considers to be dishonorable. Due to this, Kiryu is fiercely loyal to his captain and crew. When with the crew, Kiryu keeps his serious demeanor, however, he will join in with them during times of revelry. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Kiryu is an expert swordsman. He has trained tirelessly to reach skill levels that few swordsmen ever achieve. Combining his sword skills with his speed, he can usually overpower his opponents without much effort. Physical Strength While Kiryu does possess enhanced strength, he is not on par with some of the more physically strong members of the crew. This is because he relies more on his speed. Agility Kiryu is easily the fastest member of his crew. In most fights, Kiryu finishes his opponents before they can even draw their weapon. This is how he earned the name "Quickdraw". Endurance Kiryu's training has given him enhanced endurance. However, his fighting style relies on dodging most attacks, therefore he does not possess the same level of endurance as some of his crewmates. Weapons Kiryu's main weapon is the Flash Blade. This is a nodachi that he received from a West Blue merchant selling rare goods from the Grand Line. What makes the blade unique is that it has a Flash Dial in the hilt. This creates bursts of light on each strike. Kiryu uses this to disorient opponents and quickly defeat them. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busoshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Kiryu greatly respects Young for his leadership skills and fighting abilities. Because of this, Kiryu will follow Young anywhere and carry out any order he gives. Kiryu respects the fact that Beck outranks him in the crew. He also respects him as a fighter. However, he is annoyed by the fact that Beck's temper gets the crew into trouble on many occasions. Because of Kiryu's serious and quiet attitude, he doesn't have much interaction with the other crewmembers. However, he still maintains a friendly relationship with each one and will fight just as hard to protect them as he would for Young. Enemies Kiryu, like the other Outlaws, considers The Triad to be his greatest foes. However, he does not hold a grudge against any specific member for defeating him. History Early Life and Joining the Outlaw Pirates Kiryu grew up on an island in West Blue. His father was a blacksmith and swordsman who taught him everything he knew about swordsmanship. After years of training together, his father came down with a fever and was no longer able to mind his smithy. Kiryu took over and minded the smithy the best he could, but when his father passed away he was no longer able to keep it going. He sold the smithy and left for another town on the island. In the new town, Kiryu met a merchant who was selling rare goods. He browsed the merchant's wares and came upon a strange looking sword. The merchant told him that the blade supposedly came from an island in the sky. Admiring the craftsmanship of the sword, Kiryu purchased it and came into possession of the Flash Blade. A few years later, Kiryu crossed paths with Josie Young. Recognizing Young to be a formidable fighter, he challenged him to a duel. Young accepted and the two engaged in combat. The duel lasted hours with neither gaining an edge. Kiryu's speed prevented Young from hitting him with his salt projectiles, and Young's Logia abilities prevented Kiryu from hitting him. The two agreed to call the duel a draw and left each other as friends. Later on, when Young approached Kiryu to join his pirate crew, Kiryu gladly accepted and followed Young on his journey to recruit the other members. The Battle of Branch 49 When Young learned that Denton Priest was being held by the Marines and decided to break him out, Kiryu was the first to agree with the plan. During the assault, Kiryu engaged the frontline of the Marine forces so that Young would have a quick path to the brig. During their retreat from the base, Kiryu also halted the pursuing forces. After the battle, Kiryu, along with the rest of the crew, welcomed Priest as their newset crewmember. With a crew strong enough to face the Grand Line, Kiryu guided the crew up Reverse Mountain and onto the first stretch of their journey to find One Piece. Pirate vs. Assassin When the Outlaw Pirates landed on Sugar Island, Kiryu joined the exploration party. After hearing a distant scream, they quickly rushed back to the ship. There they were ambushed by The Triad and forced into a fight. Kiryu engaged Pietro, trying his best to outmaneuver and defeat the assassin. However, Pietro was able to trap him and prevent Kiryu from fighting any further. Before Pietro could finish him, he was saved by Young. While Young was fighting Maximilliano, Kiryu was able to dig himself out of the trap and escape with the other Outlaws. Unfortunately, his log pose was unable to record the island and the Outlaw Pirates became lost at sea. Major Battles * Outlaw Pirates vs. Marine Branch 49 (Won) * Kiryu vs. Pietro (Lost, Retreated) Quotes * "My captain has ordered me to put down any who get in the way of us and the thief. Therefore, you Marines have two choices, move out of my way or fall to my blade." ''- Kiryu challenging the Branch 49 Marines Trivia *Kiryu is based on the main character from '''Samurai Western'. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Navigator Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swordsmen